Only A Matter Of Death
by DarylDixonReedus
Summary: The Sequel to OMOT- After 5 weeks after the prison attack, Daryl is alone and is looking to find people, but everyone he knows is dead. Until he finds a base that may well be a prison. Daryl is pushed beyond his breaking point, he will use no mercy.
1. Chapter 1

**Only A Matter of Death**

**A/N: This is the sequel to Only A Matter Of Time, this story will hold 3 or 4 chapters just like it's prequel. Daryl/OC – This is Rated M for strong language, and violent content. **

I don't know where to go, don't know where to be, don't know why I'm still alive. I keep on walking on this deserted land, I keep thinking about all the people I saw die. It's been 5 weeks, without my newly born daughter, born and then died in one fucking second. I think I should just give up. I have enough bullets left…I can't run…I can barely walk, I haven't ate in 4 days, I ran out of food 4 days ago..I keep walking until I reach…a campsite, unbelieveable! "WALKER!" yells somebody. "I'm not a fucking walker!" I yell, screaming as loud as I can.

"It's not a walker! It's a guy!" Another guy yells, and they run after me. "Don't shoot me, I'm already dying here.." I say. "Shit, you look beat up, what happened?" I just frown and look down, then look back up at them, "My whole group ambushed by walkers. What the fuck else would happen?" I yell. "Chill out. It's okay, there's a girl here who experienced the same thing..her names Andrea. "Son of a bitch, ANDREA! ANDREA!" I yell running to look for her. "Hey, wait!" A guy grabs my arm. "What the fuck chu' want!" I yell at him. "You know Andrea?" The man asks me. "Chea' SHE'S MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" I yell. Andrea walks out, and I am so happy to see her. "DARYL!" Andrea yells. "Where's Carol, where's the baby girl!" I yell. "Fine, she's with me." She laughs. "Look the night's closing let's introduce everybody." A man says.

We are sitting on logs around a campfire, like a bonfire. But the flames are very low, that's smart. "We've got 7 people in our group. We had 6, but now Daryl is here. Let me introduce myself, I'm the group leader, Stan. My whole family is dead. Everyone except my wife, Lola. She's next to me. "Hi, I'm Lola. I lost faith a while ago, my husband and I were split up, and damn…I wanted to kill myself, but knowning my husband was alive, it made me not kill myself." She says. The man next to her starts speaking, "I'm Arnold. Arnold Johnson. I'm a Lieutenant in the Atlanta Police Department. World went to shit. I fucking am afraid every fucking day. " Arnold says. The man next to him says, "Me and Arnold were friends in the APD. I was a Sergeant though, he was my boss. Name's Shane Broskin." Shane says. _Hmm…Shane? Damn. _And then the man next to me speaks. Oh my fucking god…it's…"I'm Rick Grimes...Deputy Sheriff. I got hit on the head and lost memories and I woke up in some abandoned prison." Rick says. Oh my god, it's Rick! Andrea looks shocked too. "Rick, I thought you died, man!" I say. "Who the fuck are you?" He says. "It's Daryl Dixon, dumbass. You forgot my name? Fuck you." I say. "I don't know you, and you seem like a redneck asshole, now leave me alone." Rick says. "Damn it, you don't remember shit do you?" I say. Stan just yells, "ENOUGH!"

Stan points to Andrea, "Your turn, miss." He smiles.

"I'm Andrea, Rick was the leader of our group. Me and Daryl started dating once he saved me in the woods. We went to this prison…got ambushed and everyone was lying dead. Rick, you were lying on the ground, so was everyone else, really-" A gunshot interrupts her. "What tha fuck was that?" I say, looking over to see the dark sky. "Walker!" Shane yells. We all look, me taking out my crossbow, haven't used this badboy in months. Loading in one arrow, ready to shoot. I get a clear shot, and take it. I miss. Only because it fell down. Or did I not miss? We all run to the walker. "What…THE…FUCK….WAS THAT FOR?" We all look confused. "Nobody fired a shot…" Stan says. "Bullshit, how do you explain this arrow in my shoulder?" The man says. Stan looks at me. "Man, don't look at me. Any other of these sumbitches could have shot him with their Legend of Zelda bow!" I say. Stan laughs, but then looks back at the wounded man. "So…motherfuckers, you gonna help me out?" The man says. "Why do you cuss so much?" Says some random kid behind him. "What the…where did you come from?" Arnold says, confusingly. "Oh, yeah he's been with me the whole time, found him like walking around this prison and shit." I realize, it's Carl. Rick won't remember his son. "Your gonna turn down a kid?" The man on the ground says. "Shut your dickhole, faggot. We're taking it in request." I say, getting pissed off. "Alright, what do you think, Daryl?" Stan asks me. "Damn, I dunno. We'll see if he's not infected." I tell Stan. "No need. I'm a doctor, I got tools with me, it can tell who is infected and who is not." He says. "You just got all the damn tools you can get, don't yah?" I say. "Now, please take me and this kid in before I fucking pass out and die. My shoulder's hurting like a pimple being popped." He says. "Whoa whoa whoa. What's yer name, medic boy?" I ask. "Micheal, or you can call me Mike. Mike Vaughn." Mike says. "What about this kid? What's his name?" Andrea asks. "His name is Jake, apparently." Mike says.

Jake? What? _Everything's a lie, brotha. __** Merle, leave me alone, not talking right now.**__ That breaks my little heart. You should be happy listening to my words, brother. __**Please fuck off. I'm fucking tired of imagining you in my fucking head, shut the fuck up.**____I'm just saying, you thought jake was Carl. Andrea is not really there, ya know? You're dead man. __**The fuck you talking about?**__ What the fuck am I talking about? Nah, what the fuck are YOU talking about? FIND THE REAL ANDREA__** The fuck?**_

"Uh…Daryl?" Stan says, and I focus back on him, confused on my mind. "Chea?" I say, sounding like a gangster. "Fucking don't speak like that." Stan says. "Sure." "You should head to bed, you've been through some rough days." Stan says, "Oh…yah." I say, and walk to go to sleep. "Andrea, is there something your not tellin' me?" I say to Andrea, laying down next to me. "What?" Andrea says. "Where's the fuckin' real andrea?" I say, feeling completely idiotic saying that.

"What!" Andrea says, confused. "Are you drunk?" She asks me. "Fuck, no. I wish, though." I say, Andrea laughs.

"Fuck, my mind is playing tricks on me, I feel like Carol, Merle are still there, yah'know?" I say to Andrea. "Yeah." We share a kiss. "Where is my baby girl?" I say. Andrea gets out of the bed, grabbing baby Carol, she's looks old as hell. I hear Stan talking, I heard my name.  
"Hol'on. I say, walking over to the door, hearing a conversation, trying to make it into my ears. "Fuck, what if he realizes this is all just a fucking prison?" Shane says. "He won't, if he does, he'll be dead." Stan says.

"Wait which one?" Shane asks. "Daryl of course. Fucking redneck crazy son of a bitch." Stan says.

I look away, and get my crossbow out, putting on a belt, stamping Merle's knife onto it, and Rick's old revolver, with 40 rounds in it, also grabbing a Python, 69 rounds.

"Daryl what are you doing?" Andrea says. "This is a motherfucking prison?" I whisper. "How'd you find out?"

"Those cunts, just fuckin' having a conversation 'bout it. They gonna kill me if they know I know, so you fucking kept this from me, you gonna kill me and tell them now?" I start to talk loud. "What the fuck?" Arnold says, knocking on the door. "What are you yelling for?" I grab the Python, pointing the gun at Arnold. "Get in." I throw him in. Shutting the door tightly. "What the fuck is with this place?" I ask, quietly. "Fuck, I don't know, they took me in, I'm a prisoner." Arnold says quietly. "I want to get out of this place, but I tried once, and they cut my hand off. See this?" Arnold shows me his chopped off hand. "That's nasty as fuck. Even worse than my brother's hand." I say. "Now listen. I'm with you if you wanna get out of here, but actually…I kinda wanna stay. It's got food, medicine, shelter. Everything…in the middle of goddamn nowhere." Arnold says. "Suit yourself, I'm getting tha fuck outta here, what about you, Andrea? Or you gonna lie to me again?" I ask. "I'm staying." Andrea says. "Alright." I grab my leather biker jacket, it came from Merle's motorcycle, taking food from the fridge, taking drinks, packing up, taking my crossbow, taking everything I need. I walk out and I'm stopped. "Don't move." Stan says. I turn around and he's pointing a shotgun at me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of the sequel Only A Matter of Death, remember 4 chapters in this. Why so short? It's how I do them. I decided to cancel TWD: Treachery, sorry folks who wanted to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it was such a long time since Chapter One, but finally here is Chapter Two**

I looked at the man, gazing at him, "What the hell do ya want from me?" I say, with a angry tone. "For you to get the hell out of here, NOW." Stan says, pushing my back with his gun. I wanted to leave with Andrea, not just alone. "Fine. I'll go, I'll survive longer than yu sumbitches BY MY DAMN SELF." I walked with my crossbow and just kept on walking. I thought about Andrea, wasn't she listening to our conversation? Does she even care? _Hey, Little brother_. Merle, stop talking to my head. _What's with the tone, son, just trying to lighten the occasion. Everything's a lie, brotha._ Yeah, and so are you. _Fuck you, brother. I'm real as your chupacabra. _Shut the hell up, I know what I saw. _So, I'm glad that nigger T-Dog died with me. Very glad._ Shut up, Merle. _So you just gonna keep walking and being an a-hole to me, or are you gonna rise to the occasion and put a cap in ALL of their bitch asses? Huh? Well Come on._ Your right, but your not real, fuck off. I look back, loading my gun, and grabbing a silencer Rick had, strapping it on Rick's gun. This gun works better than the damn shitty ass revolver he had. My python has no ammo, what the hell. _What the hell you doing?_ Checking my ammo, asshole. _Jesus Christ, son, hurry up._ Alright, locked and loaded, let's go. I sling my crossbow to my back, going slowly and quietly, walking towards the camp. I see the first man, don't know his name, only knew Stan, I'll take him out, and get Andrea the hell outta here, or kill 'em all and keep this place, _What are you waiting for? Kill him._ Shut the fuck up, dude. _Alrighty, then._ Getting tired of that. I sneak up to him, and grab Merle's knife and knife him in the head, dragging his body into the tent Andrea was in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE Y-" I cover her mouth. "Fucking shut yur mouth! We're takin' this place over." I wipe the blood off my knife. "Here take this Python, I strap the silencer off first. Here. Help me out." I say. "Daryl, your fucking insane." I tell her to not help then, that I can do it myself, and knife four other men, and don't see anymore men standing, I walk inside the tent that I saw Stan enter. I sneak up to his tent, the next tent Rick is, I skip over to his and sneaks in. "Rick." I whisper. "What the hell are you doing in here, go back to your cabin!" I tell him to shut up and explain everything. "Knew something about this place was up. Let's take them out." Rick says. "Yeah, exactly, but…let's kill all of them, Shane, Stan, and few other guys, I dunno. His wife, looked harmless, but if she tries anything, we'll take her out, let's do this." I cock my gun, checking the ammo inside, and it is full. "Let's go." Rick says pushing the door. "Do you miss your wife and son?" I say. "Of course, I do. But my wife and son are walking around somewhere." I pat him on the shoulder. "Sorry I brought it up, I miss my brother." I say, and we're interrupted by Stan walking out with a shotgun in his hand. "Hands up, you two." I slap the gun out of his hand, and choke him. I tell Rick to shoot him, but I said it too loud, Shane points his handgun to my head, and Mike puts his handgun to Rick's head. Arnold knocks Rick out then me.

A few days later Me, Rick, and Andrea wake up in a little cell. "What the fucking fuck fuck fuck!" I yell, banging on the cell. "Shut the fuck up, Daryl, that's not gonna do shit." Rick yells to me. "I know, but I wanna get the hell out of here, and fucking slaughter all these motherfuckers!" I yell violently. "Stop, Daryl." Andrea says. "I wish more of us made it out of that prison. What happened to Glenn, Hershel, Maggie?" I just stare at the ground. "Don't know, don't really give a shit no more, so many fuckin' weeks ago." One of the men walk in and open the door, "Quick, get the hell outta here." The man says, and we sneak out, I pull his gun and point it at him. "The fuck are you doin'?" I say, cocking the gun. "I'm saving your goddamn lives, now let's go." We nod and go, I cock the gun, ready to shoot someone. "Shush, here." The man says. We hear another man talking, it sounds like that guy named Mike. "It's Mike." Rick says. "Yeah, but he's fucking hard to knock out. Watch." He straps his silencer on, the man grabs a bottle of liquor, pours it on the ground, and then knocks Mike in the head, he sits back up, pulling out his knife. He then shoots Mike in the head with his silencer. "See? Let's go!" The man says. "What's your name?" Rick asks. "Ethan. Come on, get your guns here." He opens up a chest full of guns. "Let's get the fuck outta here, kill them all. We walk out, and are shot at, we run to a corner. "Shit, we're cut off!" I say. "Fuck, I know, hold on." He runs out and I hear many gunshots. "All the sumbitches in the forest are gunna hear those gunshots. Fuck this." I run out, shooting as many men as I can, he has a huge army. Rick and Andrea tag behind me. Andrea knifes a man in the head. Rick shoots three men, and another man in the leg, then knifing his head. "Nice, Rick." I say, patting his back, I am knocked on the head by a man, my eyes trick me, only seeing black, I wake back up and the man is thrusting a knife through my leg. "FUUUUUUUUCK, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKER, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Where the hell is Andrea and Rick, the man is shot in the head by Ethan. "Thanks, SHIT, help me with my leg." Ethan patches my leg up, it takes about 5 minutes, then we get back in the battlezone. "Andrea, where the fuck are ya? Rick!?" Shit. I shoot as many soldiers as I can, and find Andrea laying on the ground. "Fuck!" She has no pulse. "God damn it." I do CPR on her. One, two, three, No Pulse. One, two, three. FUCK! I look to my left and see Rick fighting a bunch of walkers. I run out to help him, shooting all of them. "Fuck, let's get the hell outta here!" I yell, Ethan runs out and grabs my arm, pulling me. "Rick, let's go!" Ethan yells. We all run outta there. "Where's Andrea?" Ethan asks. "Fuckin' dead." I say. "Shit, I'm sorry, what about the baby?" I just look at the ground. "Probably dead too. Damned if I know." I say angrily. "We gotta go back for the baby." Rick says. "Fuck no, the little shit is dead." I yell. "She's a BABY, Daryl, what kind of father are you?" I punch him. "Fuck off. It's not my motherfucking fault she's dead. Carol, Andrea, Glenn, T-Dog, Merle, Lori, Carl, Maggie, Hershel, Amy, Jacqui, Sophia, Dale, Shane, Jimmy, Patricia, AND EVERYONE ELSE! IT'S NOT MY MOTHERFUCKING FAULT THEY ARE ALL DEAD! IT'S YOU, BECAUSE YOU FUCKING BROUGHT THOSE PSYCHO MOTHERFUCKERS TO THE PRISON, IT'S ALL YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FAULT, YOU STUPID FUCKING CUNT, YOU FUCKING CUNT , YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!" I fall to the ground, wheezing. "I'm sorry, Daryl." I raise my finger and flip him off. "The hell you are." I just lay on the ground. "I'm sorry Andrea….Carol.." Ethan grabs my hand, and pulls me up. "Come on, we gotta keep going."

**A/N: So what did you think of the long awaited Chapter Two? Working on Chapter Three right now because of the long wait, the end of the book will be done by today.**


End file.
